


Hot Blood

by writingthursdays



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Plot, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot, Same AU but with ABO, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingthursdays/pseuds/writingthursdays
Summary: “I’m fine,” He croaks, and he sees Voight furrow his eyebrows. He sees him sniff the air, once, twice before his eyes widened imperceptibly. Antonio stares at him some more, despite his age – Voight’s not so bad, he was – is – handsome, maybe even more so in his youth. That explains how he can charm off just about anyone in an investigation, not that he’d ever used it in front of Antonio.





	Hot Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this wasn't supposed to be written but here you go. I feel like I need to go to church now or something. Slight mention of feelings because I love internal conflict.

i.

Antonio feels clammy, the back of his neck cold and he’s sweating like hell. He adjusts his grip on his gun, pointing it down. There’s haze behind his eyes and he tries to shake his head. Sweat pours from his brow and he hastily wipes it away from his eyes. _What the fuck,_ he thought. He looks over at Voight, his head tilted over at Antonio in question. They’re in the middle of an operation and the worst time to be feeling like shit.

“I’m fine,” He croaks, and he sees Voight furrow his eyebrows. He sees him sniff the air, once, twice before his eyes widened imperceptibly. Antonio stares at him some more, despite his age – Voight’s not so bad, he was – is – handsome, maybe even more so in his youth. That explains how he can charm off just about anyone in an investigation, not that he’d ever used it in front of Antonio.

“You’re in rut.” Voight says through gritted teeth, trying to breathe through his mouth.

Antonio feels his heart stop. He didn’t have enough of them when he was married to Laura that he’s forgotten what it was like. He rubs a hand over his face, and it comes off sweaty.

“Fuck,” He hisses. In the middle of the operation too. Voight observes him, probably thinking if it was a good idea to keep him in the field. There are protocols for these kinds of things and as far as he knew, Voight wasn’t one to follow rules. “I’ll remove myself,” He says, gauging Voight’s reaction. He’d really rather not but it might become a problem for the rest of the team later. He doesn’t even remember most of his rut a few years ago.

“I’ll cover you,” Voight says. He looks across Antonio’s shoulder and nods. He keeps a short message to the team and asks for more backup – Alvin’s their temporary leader for a while. And then they’re making their way out of the warehouse and driving away. Voight carefully doesn’t breathe in too much, Antonio notices. He doesn’t know why, it’s not like he’s contagious. The thought of their good old sergeant being mindful of his situation makes him snort.

“Something funny?” He’s been levelled a glare through the man’s peripheral vision.

Antonio clears his throat, “No, nothing, sir.” he replies. He thinks he sees a bead of sweat from Voight’s forehead but didn’t get a good look since they’re arriving to the station.

And then he smells something sweet. Antonio sniffs subtly in the car, or as subtle as he can. they hadn’t cracked a window open yet. Something vanilla sweet – he swallows a lump in his throat. It shouldn’t be possible, but he thinks his rut is getting worst. Unless he gets home, there’s no way he’s getting out of the department without embarrassing himself.

Voight parks in his usual space and he and Antonio gets off from the car. Antonio’s just grateful he can finally get inside his own car without the awkward car ride. It’s the first time Voight had been quiet – probably worrying about Lindsay and the others.

“I’m going to get a coat and then I can drive you towards your place,” Voight offers.

Antonio observes his expression – he’s still stoic but he nods anyways. At least he won’t be breaking traffic lights from speeding home if there’s someone else to drive him. They walk towards the station and Platt gives them an eyebrow raise, Voight explains the situation as quietly as he can – leaning towards Platt in hush tones.

It takes about a minute or so before Voight looks at him funny while Platt stares at him.

“Antonio,” Voight’s voice says, calm and even that he realizes he’d been growling. Everyone in the vicinity, mostly betas and some alphas, gave him space. He immediately stops, clearing his own throat. He shakes his head, wonders what the hell was wrong with him. There isn’t even any omega around to keep him on his guard, so _what the fuck._

“I’m going to head up and get my things,” He says to Voight and Voight nods. Antonio can’t decipher the look he’s being given. He moves towards the stairs – really, he meant to – but his feet don’t work, keeps him planted behind Voight.

At this point, Voight had already resumed talking with Platt about the rest of the team – Voight probably giving instructions on what to do. Antonio’s head is swimming and he couldn’t get a right thought in his head. He doesn’t even realize he’d been glaring at Platt when Voight snaps at him to go up.

“What?” He asks, looking between them.

Voight sighs and Platt waves him off, promises to take care of his team and update him if anything changes in the plan. Antonio feels a warm hand behind his neck and guiding him towards the office upstairs. He feels a little more clear-headed and to his surprise, doesn’t even protest at the manhandling.

“You good?” Voight asks when they reach his desk. He moves his hand away and Antonio grabs it hastily – the scent – it was coming from Voight.

“You smell good.” He says, sniffing the inside of Voight’s wrist – if he was more himself, he’d probably be mortified. But as it is, he couldn’t even care less. Voight gives him a strange look, that one again, but he thankfully doesn’t pull his hand away. He can though, Antonio knows Voight can even slam him on the table in a snap if he wanted to. He’s got a lot more experience than Antonio and then there it goes, his train of thought losing towards far dirtier things in his imagination.

Voight writhing under his hands, Voight pulling his hair back – a nip on his neck, bruises on his thighs and scratch marks against his back. Antonio’s dimly aware of putting his lips on Voight’s wrist, mouthing at the scent. He pulls back quickly, mortified now and looks at Voight, the apology almost at the tip of his tongue if it wasn’t for Voight’s expression mirroring his own. Voight’s lips are parted, his pupils blown wide and he’s no longer breathing through his mouth.

Antonio feels bolder and this time, he looks Voight in the eyes, his wrist still close towards Antonio’s lips.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” He says, breathing in heavily. He hopes not, but he will. How did it even come to this? As far as he knows, alphas don’t mix well together. Not that it prevented him from giving longing side glances at Voight occasionally. This isn’t even what he had in mind for their first date – he wanted to get dinner, movies, do everything by the book before courting properly. Well, that is, if he was still allowed to do that. He wasn’t even sure he isn’t going to get fired now.

Voight shuts his eyes a pained expression in his face and Antonio feels his heart drop. He slowly let go of the wrist he’s holding, prepared for a gentle but firm rejection. When Voight opens his eyes again, Antonio’s not prepared for the firm body against his, locking him against his desk – Voight’s arms caging him on either side, a thigh between his erection. He gasps involuntarily at the friction, holding Voight’s arms to steady himself in place. Voight buries his face on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“I was waiting for the right time and you go and do this,” He murmurs against Antonio’s fevered skin. Antonio’s hand comes up to the back of Voight’s neck, steadying himself while thrusting a little, couldn’t help it even if he wanted to. _God,_ he feels dirty and good. He feels the hard line of Voight’s cock on his hip. Antonio tries not to be gleeful.

“It’s not like I planned for this to happen,” Antonio says, his voice breathless. He feels teeth on his throat, his hand gripping hard at Voight’s arm.

“How far is your place?” Voight asks.

“Too far,” Antonio groans as Voight sucks a mark on his neck. And then he’s being hefted onto his desk – Voight aligning himself between his legs. His head is clearer now, sharper, and still so _goddamned_ horny. He pulls Voight’s face away from his neck, both hands on either side of his cheek.

“Your place,” He repeats, a grin still plastered on his face. Because _holy shit this is really happening._ Voight looks at him. “You can fuck me there.” He adds, an incentive.

ii.

Antonio stretches across Hank’s back like a cat. Skin still warm to the touch, he plants a kiss on the edge of Voight’s shoulder, Voight watching him like a hawk beside him. Platt delivered the good news a few hours ago, Erin leering from the phone and Hank stopping Antonio from snatching it away from him. He feels sated, at the moment. Antonio runs his fingers on Hank’s back, his touch light as goosebumps appear on the latter’s skin.

“I didn’t actually think I’d be lucky,” Antonio says, trying to keep it light and mildly joking instead it comes out as breathless and serious. He feels Hank shift and he’s getting manhandled under Hank, their legs a tangled mess underneath the covers.

“I didn’t even think you had the balls,” Hank snorts as he studies Antonio’s face a while longer. His expression soft in the dim of the light.

Antonio guides his hand beside his head between them, trailing lower, a grin plastered against his face. “Check again?” He says, tone playful and eyes glinting in mischief.

Hank’s grin stretched wider; he reminds Antonio of a shark about to lunge in for his prey. Antonio finds that he doesn’t mind at all. Hank goes in for his lips, all tongue and teeth while his hand roam all over Antonio’s skin. His hand skim over Antonio’s cock, not quite touching. Antonio gasps and Hank finds this an opportunity to take lead over their bruising kiss. Antonio pulls back, breathing air back into his lungs while one of his hand’s grips at the back of Hank’s neck, right over where hair meets skin.

“Tease,” He says, head dropping back to the pillow. Hank laughs, the vibrations rumble against Antonio’s chest. He memorizes the laugh lines at the corner of Hank’s eyes and then _to hell with it_ and pulls Hank’s face down to kiss them in each place. He suddenly feels sentimental. A strange clenching in his heart that has no place to be there, wants to treasure this moment forever, make time stop just for a little while.

Hank’s hand finds his cheek and he rub his thumb soothingly over Antonio’s cheek. He probably read something in Antonio’s expression, he’s perceptive that way. Probably what made him a good detective in the first place. “Hey,” Hank says, voice rough. Antonio finds that he likes it, loves it even, especially when it’s his name coming out of those lips. “Come back to me.” Hanks tells him, softly. Antonio feels the grip in his chest slowly let go, inch by inch until he can breathe in again.

In the morning, Antonio finds himself sore in places he hadn’t known possible to be sore at all. He wakes up with a groan, a warm body plastered against his back and the stench of sex in the air. He doesn’t even remember the last time he’d been this alive at all. He checks his phone by the bed side table and aside from congratulatory texts from Jay and Erin’s hasty made threats – there’s nothing important that needs his attention.

The light from his phone probably woke Hank up, judging from the way he’s pulling Antonio closer and burying his head on his nape. Antonio’s back plastered against Hank’s chest; their legs all tangled together. They’re bodies pressed flush against each other and Antonio sighs in contentment. He brings Hank’s hand from his waist towards his lips, kissing each knuckle. They’re the same rough hands that put people in their place, the same hands that protected him, he doesn’t know what will happen now. They’re both way too old for this to be just a fling, or well, a fling for Antonio at least. He’s in way too deep now that no life preserver’s going to save him.

“How do you like your eggs?” Hank asks him, voice rumbling against his back. He didn’t think it was possible, but Hank’s voice was rougher in the mornings.

“Sunny side up,” Antonio finds himself answering despite himself. Despite the million of questions running through his head right now.

“Okay,” Hank says, shifting from the bed and placing a chaste kiss on Antonio’s shoulder. He gets up from the bed, stretching and Antonio wolf-whistles at him – the marks he’d left still visible. Hank just shakes his head at him and grabs a pair of sweatpants from his drawer, slowly pulling them on probably for Antonio’s sake more than his. Antonio props his head on his arm, watching Hank amusedly.

“Hey, what did you mean?” Antonio asks before Hank crosses the door. Hank looks back at him in question. “Before, you said you were waiting for the right moment or something,” He asks.

Hank sighs, crossing his arms against his naked chest and leaning against the doorway.

“I was waiting for you to get over Laura, make sure to properly court and,” Hank sucks in a breath and Antonio feels mildly glad that he’s not the only one bad at this. “and I didn’t want you thinking this is a heat of the moment thing.” He finishes with a pained expression. Antonio laughs, but he gets the idea, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“Okay,” He says, smiling from ear to ear. Hank sighs at him, a small smile at the edge of his lips.

“Okay.” Hank repeats at him before retreating to the kitchen. Antonio’s laughter follows him all the way to the hallways and he couldn’t even bring himself to be pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel like I need to go to church. But thank you for reaching this point! Give me some recs of this pairing if you have any!


End file.
